1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording and reproducing data representing video, data representing sound, and other auxiliary data onto/from a disk medium, a tape medium, or a recording and reproducing apparatus which can efficiently perform an editing operation and establish a network connected with an external system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As recording and reproducing apparatuses for magnetically recording and reproducing video and sound, tape type recording and reproducing apparatuses using a tape shaped medium, disk type recording and reproducing apparatuses using a disk shaped medium and the like are currently known.
As tape type recording and reproducing apparatuses, video tape recorders (hereinafter, abbreviated as "VTRs"), data streamers and the like are known. As disk type recording and reproducing apparatuses, magneto-optical disk apparatuses (hereinafter, abbreviated as "MOs"), hard disk driving apparatuses (hereinafter, abbreviated as "HDDs"), floppy disk driving apparatuses (hereinafter, abbreviated as "FDDs") and the like are known.
On the other hand, a VTR conformable to DVC standard (hereinafter, simply referred to as a "DVC type VTR) is known as an exemplary,digital recording and reproducing apparatus. The DVC standard is described, for example, in the magazine "National Technical Report", Vol. 41, No. 2, April 1995, pp. 152-159.
In a DVC type VTR, a recording signal is composed of 10 tracks per period corresponding to one frame of a video. On one track, there are the following four sectors: (1) an ITI (insert and track information) sector; (2) an audio sector; (3) a video sector; and (4) a sub-code sector.
An audio sector and a video sector are regions for recording data representing sound and data representing video, respectively thereon, and are respectively provided with an audio AUX and a video AUX as regions for recording auxliary data thereon.
As sub-codes or data other than sound and video, the following information is recorded in the sub-code sector. In an ID section, an INDEX-ID (a marker for searching for a program), a PPII (a marker for searching for an image), a SKIP ID (a marker indicating a skip start position), an absolute track number (a track number indicating the position from the recording start track at the beginning of a tape) and the like are provided as recording information.
On the other hand, in a data section of the sub-code sector, a Title Time Code (a time code representing a recording time from the recording start track at the beginning of a tape), a Rec Data (a time code representing a recording data (month/day/year)) and a Rec Time (or a time code representing a recording time (hour/minute/second)) can be recorded.
In the DVC method, video and sound recorded on a tape can be searched for at a high speed by using these kinds of information.
However, in a conventional DVC type VTR, video data, audio data and auxiliary data are recorded on a tape. Accordingly, such a VTR has a problem in that the contents of a video program recorded thereon cannot be rapidly identified at substantially real time.
Moreover, a DVC type VTR also has a problem in that a user like a reporter, a journalist, an editor or a director cannot efficiently record a long descriptive sentence for a news item or the like as text data or graphic data and then rapidly search for video, sound and the like which are ordinarily searched for by a keyword search or the like.
On the other hand, a team (or reporting crew) reporting an event or an accident for a TV program ordinarily consists of a plurality of members, including reporters informing of the situation and video cameramen. In general, such a reporting crew needs a large number of members, If character data can be recorded and communicated simultaneously with video and sound for reporting more accurate situation of the spot where the materials are collected, then the efficiency of a news reporting system can be improved.